One Shenanigan Too Far
by universevoyager97
Summary: Tom miscalculates a prank and succeeds in getting himself and Harry pranked by the captain and commander themselves. J/C


"Come on, harry I'm only going to beam Neelix's supply of leola root into his quarters." Tom protested,as his friend Harry voice his objection to Tom's latest scheme. "I don't know Tom,Neelix will put us on kitchen duty or worse use us as his Guinea Pigs to test his next concoction on." Harry argued but his arguments were pointless as Tom was already programming the transport. "Oh Crap." Tom cursed as he realised his mistake. "What did you do this time, Paris?" Harry asked smirking at his friend's dilemma. "I just beamed the captain into his quarters by accident. " Tom replied. Harry's jaw dropped. _Now you've done it Paris_. He thought. Captain Janeway would not be happy when she found out about Tom's latest shenanigan.

Chakotay was drifting to sleep when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the transporter. He grinned to himself as he realised that Tom had probably beamed something into his quarters again. He didn't anticipate the feel of a warm body next to him, he smirked as whoever it rolled over taking the blanket with them. He was too tired to bother with it now and he drifted to sleep.

Kathryn Janeway had only just fallen into some semblance of sleep when she felt the familiar sensation of the transporter. _Damn it Paris_. She thought, he had probably beamed her to her ready room again. But she was too tired to bother with it so she rolled over and drifted back to sleep. The next morning Kathryn felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her body and someone placing gentle kisses on her neck. She smiled, thinking that it was another vivid dream. The annoying sound of the alarm drew her from the sleep she had been enjoying so she simply snuggled further into the covers and the warm embrace that surrounded her.

Chakotay was pulled from the vivid dream he was enjoying when the alarm beeped notifying him of the time. But something felt off, there wrapped in his arms was the form of Kathryn Janeway, he felt her burrow into his embrace, pulling the covers up over them. As much as he wanted to stay here forever with her, they had to go on duty on a couple of hours. "Kathryn,wake up." He called gently shaking her sleeping form, her response was to press herself closer to him mumbling something that sounded like "nope,comfy." Chakotay smirked, she had left him no other choice. He gently cupped her face in his hands and turned her so that she was facing him, taking a breath, Chakotay pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He felt Kathryn reach up to touch his face and move her hand to his neck, drawing herself closer. After a few moments he broke the kiss and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

This felt to real to be a dream. Kathryn thought as the kiss ended, slowly she dragged herself from the depths of sleep and found herself face to face with Chakotay. Confusion clouded her mind at first then she remembered, that she had felt the transporter beam her somewhere, she hadn't expected to find herself in bed with her first officer. "Good morning, Kathryn." Chakotay greeted her. "Good morning to you too." She responded. "Paris has gone too far this time." She said "I've been transported to the holodeck,the ready room even on top of a cargo container but I've never been transported into the first officer's bed." She continued, listing the places Tom had decided it would be funny tom to transport her to. Chakotay simply grinned at her. "What pray tell is so funny?" She asked. "Maybe this time, he was attempting to transport some more cargo boxes into my quarters but he miscalculated and transported you instead, not that I'm complaining." Chakotay replied as he shifted closer to her. She was aware that their bodies were just a hairs breadth apart. She felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him before she could protest, his lips were on hers once more and the hand that had been around her shoulders was now travelling up and down her back, the touch soothed her and she felt herself melting into his embrace. Reluctantly they pulled apart and decided that it would be ideal to get ready for duty.

Tom and Harry were walking down the corridor on their way to the messhall when they suddenly found themselves transported to a derelict version of Voyager. "Tom, did you program this?" Harry asked glaring at his friend. "Nope." Tom replied simply. They continued to walk down the wrecked hallways until they came across a tall alien dressed in a long black hooded robe. "You will follow me and obey my orders unless you wish to fall to the ill fate that became your captain and first officer." The being said holding out his hand to show the command team holding onto each other as they ran down the wrecked halls of voyager only to be captured by two of the beings. Tom and Harry exchanged glances. "Okay what do you want us to do?" Harry asked the hooded figure. "I need you to repair the transporter modules and then run as though your lives depended on it." The being said. Suddenly Tom and Harry found themselves in the transporter room. "I hope your happy now." Harry said to Tom as the began to repair the modules. "Look Harry, I messed up the prank and I suppose I better apologise to the captain." Tom said sounding resigned. "This was one of your schemes to get them together wasn't it?" Harry asked. Tom nodded.

Suddenly the transporter room vanished and Tom and Harry found themselves on the holodeck face to face with the captain and commander. "What do you have to say for yourselves gentlemen?" Janeway asked her voice was cool and she did not look impressed. "It was my idead, not Harry's he had nothing to do with it, I take full responsibility." Tom said looking from the captain to the commander. Chakotay was the first to crack, bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Janeway was next leaving Tom and Harry standing there open mouthed staring at their commanding officers who couldn't keep a straight face. "I believe you've been well and truly had." Janeway said between giggles. "Remember this when you pull a prank on your commanding officers, expect to be pranked spectacularly." Chakotay chimed in before he dissolved into laughter once more. "Dismissed." Janeway said. Tom and Harry left, plotting how to get them back. As soon as the door closed Chakotay pulled Janeway to himself and kissed her deeply. They were compleatly oblivious to the fact that Tom and Harry had set the Icelandic hot springs program running. In fact it only succeeded in making the moment even more sensual.

The End


End file.
